Nothing Compares to you
by sunnysideuplady
Summary: Damons POV. Elena surrenders to Damon for the first time. Please Rate and Review be gentle its my first time!Rated M for mature content ;o
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing compares to you**

I don't recall how it happened.

One minute we were venting our frustration at each other over losing Stefan the next we were coming towards each other, her reaching for me, me reaching for her.

Her arms wrapping around me, clinging to me for the comfort she so desperately needed, that I was so desperate to give her.

If ever she was broken I wanted to be the one to always fix her, the one to put her together again. The one to always keep her safe.

We both felt the loss of Stefan the emptiness it brought, but time had already partially healed the wounds and we both knew it was time to just let him go….

Pulling her closer into my chest, I rested my forehead against hers savouring the closeness of her like I had so many other times, wishing it could be like this for always.

She gave a small smile as a stray tear slid down her cheek, I thumbed it away and kissed the wet trail it left behind. I felt her sharp intake of breath and the small shiver that shuddered through her body the moment my lips touched her skin. When she tilted her head, and touched her lips to mine in a sweet gentle whisper of a kiss, it felt like my undead heart had been sparked back to life. Her fingers nervously stroked my cheek in a featherlike caress. I stared into the beautiful depths of her brown eyes silently asking the question my lips daren't speak out loud.

_Stay with me tonight Elena….._

Her eyes gazed longingly back into mine as she murmured yes before pressing her lips to mine again. This time I couldn't hold back, I wanted her under my skin, all of her, to be mine and mine alone. Fisting my fingers through her hair I tipped her head back drowning myself in the softness of her pliant mouth as she bravely gave herself up to me for the first time, allowing herself to feel the feelings she had fought so hard to keep buried under the surface. My mouth trailed her mouth, her cheeks, the curve of her neck tasting every bit of skin that was possible. Soft breathless moans swam in my ears, her murmuring my name over and over sending me further to the point of no return. Her hands roamed my back, sliding over my shoulders, pulling at me, drawing me into her as if she was afraid I would disappear."I will never leave you Lena" I whispered in between the soft delicate kisses I places down her neck and collar bone. "Never"

She cried out at my words, clawing her hands under my shirt tracing her fingers across my skin with wild abandonment. With all the restraint I could muster I gently moved back from her, feeling her soft moans protest from the loss of contact.

Offering my hand to her, I waited for her to intwine her fingers with mine giving me her acceptance to take her to the point of no return, for both of us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, I was really nervous about posting this being my first time ! Your reviews and those that are following this story have really made my day. I hope I can exceed all expectations of where I take this story, although I am not entirely sure where the destination is lol. What will be, will be. All mistakes are my own so sorry about any I miss. I apologize in advance if my chapters appear short in length but sometimes I hope just a little bit is enough to leave an impact.**

**No one compares to you**

I couldn't count how many times I'd imagined this in the past. I had to still myself for a moment to believe it was real, not a vision from my dreams, no longer just a burning desire deep within my chest. Together we had been here so many times before, in my room alone, but never like this. I had gently removed the last remaining barriers of her resistance.

She was where she was meant to be…..with me.

I could feel her nervous anticipation, it was as clear as my own, too long we had waited for this. It was a moment to take slowly and to be cherished. Never to be rushed. I was surprised by the bashful glow that tinted her cheeks, by the self conscious fear that shone in her eyes as she looked at me. I would not be foolish, I would not ruin this one perfect moment I had with her. I would take my time and imprint it on her memory so she would never forget it.

I stood behind her, inhaling the scent of her hair as it brushed against my face. Slowly I reached out and encircled her waist, lifting the hem of her top barely enough to trace my finger tips over the soft skin hidden beneath. A sigh escaped her lips, her head falling back against my shoulder as my fingers made circular motions around the sensitive skin of her navel. Sliding my other hand up her ribcage I pulled the top higher, closing my eyes as more of her skin came into contact with mine. I could feel the shallow excited breaths that her lungs exhaled, the shivers that her skin broke out into as I touched her with a gentleness that was unbeknown to me. Her arms lifted, allowing me to pull the material that was getting in the way over her head and expose more of her delicate flesh to my desire filled eyes. Eagerly she tried to turn in my arms, but I held her in place, not willing to lose my self control when I looked in her eyes. Laying my lips on the bare skin of her shoulders I let my mouth follow the curve of her spine, nipping the soft, supple flesh that quivered under my ministrations. She gasped, as my tongue and teeth teased the area above the waist of her jeans barely noticing my hands where already sliding them down her long legs, and over the stems of her feet.

I steadied her trembling body that was threatening to collapse with my hands, stroked her skin and marvelled at the tanned softness under my palms. I turned her towards me, keeping some distance so I could drink her in. The self conscious fear in her eyes seemed to be dissipating rapidly as I gazed at her in all her splendid glory. Black lace lingerie barely concealed her, leaving my eyes to roam her face and the slender curves of her body. I had to suppress a groan of pure desire as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth with a shyness I never knew she carried. Closing the distance between us, I kissed her with a passion I had reserved for never, a passion I thought would remain dormant in my bones, to never to be ignited. I swept her into my arms and carried her to my bed, laying her down before me. I could barely speak but when I eventually did I said the only thing that I truly meant.

" Lena your beautiful"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who it still following, I really appreciate it. I hope this chapter eases the waiting game a little. All errors are my own, so if you spot any that I miss please let me know as I'm working without my glasses today so a little blind!**

**No one compares to you**

If my heart could beat, it would of surely stopped just for this moment, to see her like this.

Hair billowing all around her, like an fallen angel watching me beneath lashes that hid her vulnerable need for me as I shed my own clothes. Eyes flaring with an appreciation I had never seen in their depths before.

She was burning me to dust.

She wanted to touch me, I wanted to let her, so she could feel what was hers.

Had been all along.

Taking her hand in mine, I placed a soft kiss on her palm before resting it on the place my heart would have rested. She was making me alive again. I stifled a groan as her hands mapped my skin. Skimming the contours of my chest, tracing patterns across my shoulders and finally tugging me down to cover her body. The hard on soft contact caused her to cry out as her mouth collided with mine, instantly intensifying my passion for her, tipping me over the edge. I was trying to cling on to some semblance of reality, before I became too intoxicated to slow myself down. Her mouth was undoing my resolve, tantalising my senses with every seductive sweep of her tongue, every dance it did with my own.

Feeling every hard laboured breath she inhaled vibrate against my chest, teasing me with aroused nipples that strained wantonly through their lacy confines, begging to be released for my touch.

I stroked my thumbs across the sensitive peaks, enjoying the sound of her open mouth gasps against my lips. Dipping my head I pulled one tight bud into my mouth scraping my teeth over the black lace. Teasing the straps of the bra down her shoulders managing to relinquish my mouth just long enough to pull the offending garment out of the way and return my attention to the bare exposed sight in front of me. Furiously she threaded her fingers through my hair urging me forward to delight in the delicate softness of her breasts, drown myself in the heated perspiration that broke out across them in desire for me. The pink tips seemed to darken under my heated gaze, swimming in my vision as I nipped and caressed them savouring their sweet taste.

The scent of her excitement was flooding my senses, permeating the air with a heady intoxication I was suffocating in. The sheen of sweat that was breaking out, spreading all over her skin, seemed to be lacing her body in my own private taste of heaven. I wanted to lick each bead of perspiration into my mouth, devouring the succulent flavour that was leading my journey down her body. I followed the divine trail over the taunt flushed skin of her abdomen, nuzzling my nose across the dewy surface. She arched her back invitingly, rolling her hips, circling me down as she raised her knees, cradling me, encasing me between her slender thighs. My face barely a breathes width from her centre, hovering above the heated moistness that was calling to me like a drug.

To the place where blood would no longer be my only addiction.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so amazed by how many of you are following this story, elated isn't the word.**

**Thank you so much! I tried my best with this next chapter but I was left feeling a little unsure so please if it didn't hit the spot I promise to make the next chapter a jaw dropper. If anyone has any ideas, suggestions of where they would like this to story go please do let me know? **

**Nothing compares to you**

If this was glorious heaven, I would willingly sacrifice my undead life to die again.

To die at the hands of Elena would be like to live, breath and feel once more.

To be Alive.

To be Mortal.

I was aroused beyond belief, the hardness of my desire twitching painfully, as I neared the centre of her pleasure. I inwardly groaned reigning in my last thread of control, hoping I would make it, hoping she wouldn't be the second death of me. My vision blurring as I edged her panties from her body, I was blinded as I looked my fill of her. She was exquisite like a forbidden fruit, daring me to drink in her succulent elixir. I could barely contain myself, unsure I could wait any longer, had I not waited long enough? We had both been deprived of this.

She was unravelling under my hands, breathy whimpers of long awaited pleasure escaping from her lips as I touched her for the first time.

The rough pads of my finger tips brushed the pearl of dewy moisture at her centre, and I swore under my breath as her warm sated heat seeped onto my skin, burning me to the touch. Her hips bucked forward, arching as her arms buried into bed, hands kneading, losing all of her control. Spreading her thighs to accommodate my entry I sucked an involuntary breath in, she was mesmerising as she gave her self up to me.

Rotating my thumb over her sensitised flesh, I lowered my mouth to her silken secrets, my tongue unhurriedly relishing her sweet honeyed taste. She was sweeter than any blood I had ever known, it flowed into my mouth ambushing my taste buds with an intensity I couldn't comprehend, in a hundred years nothing had tasted as divine as this.

Assaulted by emotions, that should have been long dead I was engulfed by the very essence of her. Her thighs were tightening around me, contracting with every strike of my tongue as I laved her damp heat with a ferocity that shook me to the very core.

Her cries were echoing through the room, vibrating off the walls around us, intensifying as I slid my fingers in and curled the warmth of her around me. Never relenting in my passion, I continued my onslaught, delving into the depths of her, gliding in, stealing her breath and driving back in for more.

I wanted to scrape my canines all over her womanhood and bring her to the edge just so I could watch her reach her bittersweet release as she shattered into my kiss of death.

To be inside her would be my kiss of life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing compares to you**

The feeling like your being reborn, taking in air, breathing it in.

Gasping, suffocating.

Living Again.

My emotions were crushing me, I was overcome by them. Those three words longed to leave my lips but my own fear and hesitation was upon me, all consuming.

I was fearful, would she embrace me, or would she be destined to run back to the past?

I wanted her to wake up tomorrow, to a new day, a new start…with me.

I needed her to hear it, I wouldn't compel it away, not this time, she needed to know, it was real.

Leaving her warmth, I pulled myself up turning away and putting my head in my hands.

I felt panicked, insecure, something I hadn't felt since being human, when loving and caring came natural to me, when it consumed me and spat me back out again and left me for dead. Would the things of my past, the terrible things I had inflicted on her, that I had done out of being broken by another, haunt her again?

Would she forgive me forever?

I could her feel her moving from the bed, standing to kneel in front of me.

Her hands tugging my own away so she could cup my face, stroking my cheeks. Eyes tinted with concern, trying to understand what was wrong.

Was she as frightened as me? The risk I was taking by saying everything out loud was threatening to unleash tears from my eyes. Sadness and pain was tinged with everything that was part of me. In life I had never known a happy ending but she deserved it, I craved it for her.

I had to say it, I had to get it out, it was stealing my existence.

" I, I Love you Lena" I croaked out, shocked by the emotion lacing my voice. It was like I had been stripped bare, left raw and open at her hands waiting for her to put me together again. Not just a Shadow of Death, Vampire or a killer, I now remembered that once long ago I had been just a man.

I would take the truth at any cost, I needed to know how she felt. I needed to hear it or lay it to bed forever. I tried to speak but she placed her finger on my lips, hushing me silent.

"I liked you then, but I love you now"

Our fate was sealed, She was mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks Guys, your reviews are keeping me so motivated to continue the story. I'm so pleased your enjoying, and approving of the way I'm betraying Damon. I am really enjoying writing this side of him. I hope you will continue to follow me and please if anyone does have any ideas that I can incorporate please do let me know. **

**I have been listening to the following music through out writing this to capture as much emotion as I can. Counting Crows - Colourblind, Iris - Goo Goo Dolls, Bruce Springsteen - Secret Garden, Kate Bush - This Woman's Work, Jason Walker - Down, Levi Kreis - I Should Go…And Many More!**

**Nothing compares to you**

So this was Utopia.

This was my Shangri - La.

My Garden of Eden.

My Elena.

It was like seeing in colour for the first time, like the dark veil of death I had lived with for so long was finally being lifted. My vision was clearing of all the darkness, slowly filtering through with rays of light, dissipating all shadows of doubt, illuminating my world with the love I had for her. She was like the sun stealing the night.

I was in her heart.

For a moment I thought of Katherine. As often as I hated to recall her, I reflected on the love I once thought was inside me for her. I remembered how innocent my mortal love for her had been. I was a naïve young man and I knew that now. I willingly drank her blood knowing what she was, it never dissuaded me. I was too far gone. My love, obsession ran so deep I tried to abstain from transitioning believing that in true death I would be reunited with her. Except it was never just me for her, and she was never entombed, she left me tormented for what I thought was forever. But then I realised with startling clarity that love to me would always begin with Elena.

Then I thought sadly of Stefan and I regretted how consumed I was with my revenge. Even when he bartered himself for my life, I never believed he would give up and leave her. Let us let him go?

Was she his parting gift to me?

Reaching for her, I pulled her beautiful naked form up against my own. Kissing her lips, crushing them to mine in a moment that was bruising and tender all at the same time. If this was how love was meant to be, I was grateful I had found it in her arms. It was balanced, not one sided, entangled together, united in a bitter sweet moment that would last till the end of time.

I would relive it until my untimely demise whenever that might be.

With my hands cradling her face I let myself fall back on the bed, taking her with me, never releasing my mouth from its furious devouring of hers. She was rising above me, hair curtaining around us, bodies sliding against each other like we had done this thousands of times before. Legs curling around me, thighs brushing either side of my hips, as she hovered above the place where we would intimately connect. In a deliberate and agonising slowness, she descended upon me, sheathing me inside, stealing my heart and fusing us together till I was gasping against her lips and she was crying out into mine.

It was like coming home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nothing compares to you**

This was the salvation of my life.

Redemption of my immortality.

She was my saviour.

I was saying goodbye to my damnable ways, to my hateful vengeful discretions of the past. I was embodying my humanity. I would never lose it again, I'd already missed so much.

Time was eternal for me, but I would never get the last hundred or more years I'd wasted back.

So many years of longing for someone that wasn't able to love me back had cost me my human life and foolishly it had cost me so much more.

Inevitably it had cost me my brother.

How many times had Katherine dented my pride with her declarations of love for Stefan? So many times flaunting it in my face, caring nothing of me.

Only him.

Slowly id let her crushing rejection destroy the very essence of me…..until now.

Until Elena.

Colour was bursting behind my eyes, illuminating my world with the radiance of her very being. Her body rising and falling, as I caught her time and time again. Giving her what she needed of me, and letting her take what she wanted, setting her pace, and matching it with my own. I could only cling to her as she clung to me, shutting the world out, not wanting this to stop, to ever end.

I wanted a million forever's. I needed it.

And now as she took me deeper into her body, surrounding me with her love, engulfing me over and over till I couldn't think straight I knew I was lost forever. Ruined for anyone else it would only ever be her.

Her nails clawed at my shoulders, as my hands slid down her back, urging her hips down, grinding her to me, steering me closer to the edge of release with every stroke of her body. Our bodies simultaneously increased in tempo urging each other on, driving us to the point where we would both break.

I was nearly there but I wanted her with me, every step of the way, it had to be together.

Always together.

Surging forward, till she was grappling onto me, we both cried out as the tidal wave of our union swept over us. It sent us crashing and colliding against each other, both our cries piercing the silence of the room.

Nothing would ever compare.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for your reviews guys! Your wonderful!**

**So question? Should this be the end? Or are you craving more?**

**Nothing compares to you**

So this was Love?

It had found me.

At Last.

I was awake long before the morning sun roused my eyes open. The figure nestled in my arms had made sure of that. Her fingers even in slumber intricately entwined with mine, holding on to the passion of the night, never ceasing there grip, never wanting to let go.

As I lay beside her, I couldn't help but watch her sleeping form as it sought me out, curling against my side, sated in sleep, dreaming of me. I felt the beginnings of a sincere, gracious expression lifting my mouth, something that was not familiar to me.

I was smiling.

I wanted to stay like this forever. Watching her sleeping form, taking in the rise and fall of her chest with every shallow breath she inhaled, every flutter of her eyelashes as they caressed the apples of her cheeks. I couldn't fathom why I had never seen a more beautiful sight. It was like seeing with new eyes, coming into the light. The sun filtered beams of light through the heavy set drapes, its brightness trailing a path across the golden hue of her naked skin, lighting every strand of her sable hair in its wake. She was glowing in the early morning light, I wished I had seen her like this before now.

The memory of her rising and falling above me simmered across my flesh. Recalling the softness of her skin as she collapsed against me, catching her limp and exhausted in my arms. With shaking hands I smoothed the dampness of her hair, my lips stealing kisses across her temple, murmuring words of tenderness I couldn't hold back.

Soothing the erratic beat of her heart till it slowed its rhythm against my chest.

Till she slept.

And now as she began stirring In my arms, I felt my heart jerk back to life. I watched her with a bated non existent breath as brown eyes opened and focused fully on me, studying my face for a moment until they rested on my lips. Her mouth parting slowly, a smile curving her lips as she huskily moaned my name.

"Damon"


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm truly flabbergasted by the reviews I have received from you all! When I started this story I never expected it to be so well received, that will teach me for doubting my own writing! I cannot thank you all enough, so I have decided to continue the story for now and see where it leads to. For this next chapter I thought it was necessary to incorporate a one shot Elena POV. I wanted to gel this story together and write a chapter that would allow Elena to express her own feelings to match Damon's. I really hope you like it, and I hope I can capture a side of Elena that we all want to see.**

**Nothing compares to you**

**EPOV**

I was seeing what was in front of me.

Truly seeing.

For the first time.

Damon.

It took me less than a minute to wake from sleep, and less than a second to smile at the sight in front of me.

There were no words, we didn't need any.

I couldn't remember why I had been running scared from this for so long?

Hadn't I fought this all the way, hiding the emotions that were eating me up, forcing myself to believe in the love I once had for Stefan.

To believe that it still existed.

Now it was gone, he wasn't coming back and I could no longer deny what I felt inside my heart.

I had to be true to myself.

Stefan…..his love had always been safe, I knew the limits of it, it had never challenged me for more, it just was.

I now knew it would always pale in significance to this.

This moment with Damon, hands entwined never separating, as i watched the fierceness of his love stealing my breath.

it was beautiful.

His heart knew no limits, it loved what it loved, it was true, and it was pure when it came to me.

He would always chose me.

He always had.

The frozen depths of his blue eyes had melted away, the hurt and pain that had once lingered in the steadiness of his gaze was disappearing before me, to be replaced with something I had known was there all along.

The blossoming warmth of his humanity.

I wanted to shed tears of regret as I realised how many times I had hurt him.

I had loved with a childlike ignorance before, I would never make that mistake again.

I would love him with the fearlessness that resided in me.

I would love him and I would not hide from it again.

"I will always choose you, Damon"


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again I have to thank you for the reviews, you really are inspiring my imagination! I am hoping I can squeeze a few more chapters out of this story without ruining the essence of it entirely. My aim is to keep it between Damon & Elena, as much as I love the other characters I feel this should just be about these two and their thoughts and memories. **

**This chapter will go back to Damon's POV.**

**Nothing compares to you**

**DPOV**

Her words touched me. She was unknowingly releasing my heart from all the contention it had been bound in, unravelling the knots of twisted fear and fury, setting me free from over a century of misery.

She had remembered that I had spoke those very words to her once.

She knew the meaning of them, understood them for what they were.

She hadn't forgotten.

I wanted to tell her someday how I had come to love her, how she had changed everything for me.

How when I had first returned home, initially my intentions had never been pure. I was fuelled with revenge, I wanted to hurt Stefan, I wanted Katherine back. I had wanted something for me, something to exist for.

Maybe it was Katherine's impersonation of her, that first kiss, that had been my undoing, although I would never entirely understand how I was so easily fooled. Aside from their appearance they were nothing alike. Mirror images of each other, that couldn't be more different. Katherine and her vindictive, manipulative ways would never compare to the immeasurable qualities of Elena.

Elena who was strong and soft at the same time, gentle natured and yet so full of fire and determination. How many times had we fought against each other, beside each other, her hating me and forgiving me just as quickly. I had tested her to the limits by doing things, I didn't have to do. The unrequited love inside me had vented its anger by doing the most remorseful things, yet she always saved me in the end. She had seen past the acts of rage and discovered the true meaning of my pain.

I hurt like a human, I felt, like one too.

Did she realise the lengths I would go to, to protect her?

I would save her always, even if it meant the death of me.

I would die for her.

Nothing would ever be as poignant at this moment.

To survive we would always choose each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Your reviews are amazing!**

**Special thank you to Angela76 & Danni1989 your dedication to reading this story is amazing and your reviews just keep blowing me away! Thank you for all your support and I hope that when this ends I do it the justice it deserves!**

**This ones for you! ;o)**

**Nothing compares to you**

I'm not sure how long we laid there together.

It was timeless this moment we had.

Even in the silence of the room, we were in no hurry to remove ourselves from one another, neither of us wanting the bubble to burst, to return to the world, to face the day.

Our eyes conveyed more than just silent messages of love, they said everything we had never said, everything we wanted to. Words would never do this moment any justice.

There would never be enough of them.

The indescribable sensation of love, was euphoric as it took hold and settled where it was meant to be.

We clung to each other, shoulder to shoulder, not baring the loss of each others connection.

It was never going to be just the throes of passion for us it would always be something more, it was the fate of our lives bonding, uniting our minds, sealing our hearts, fusing us as one.

How could we ever be without each other now?

I stroked a strand of hair from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear, marvelling at the contentment that hummed through her body at such a simple gesture of love. Her fingers etching across my jaw, skimming across my cheekbones, drawing me back to her as she kissed my face, emblazoning my skin, igniting me all over again.

I was lost…so lost in a kiss that stole everything and gave you back so much more in return. I gave her what she needed and she returned it with the intensity, the need, the devotion it required. Our moans eager at every swipe of each others tongue, the urgency of our hands as they tried to touch every expanse of skin.

We were desperate for each other.

The hunger calling with every brush of our bodies.

Devouring us.


	12. Chapter 12

**As always your reviews leave me on a natural high.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will be taking a break now for the festive season! **

**However there will either be a final chapter…or if with the right encouragement I may go on to do a sequel! **

**Nothing compares to you**

I realise now for the first time that I was glad that I had let Stefan encourage my transition.

I could now be thankful I had gotten a taste of what it was like to be loved by another.

In the early years it had taken much of me to adjust to my nature as a Vampire. I had never thought it would ever be worthwhile, but I knew now that this was what I had been waiting for.

I had waited to be needed by someone, I had waited to be loved.

I had been searching for Katherine but inevitably I had found Elena.

How had it come to be that I had been searching for the wrong woman all this time, I had been looking for someone that never really existed? How was she ever really human?

My human heart had yearned for the chance to love so much it had projected my expectations on to a creature who could never appreciate it, a creature with no remorse or real recollection of their previous humanity.

A creature willing to sacrifice my life to get what she really wanted.

Everything I had conjured Katherine up to be, that I had anticipated her to be, I had at long last found in the arms of another.

Elena.

As I rolled her over, and pinned her beneath me I could feel the passion emanating from every part of her skin, its delectable heat warming against the coolness of my own, immersing me in the flames of her desire. Firing inside of my veins, smouldering my blood, quenching at my thirst.

Every kiss we shared scorching the other, hungrily trying to possess everything the other possessed. My senses were heightened, I was floating then falling all at the same time, I couldn't stop the sensations she created within me.

I wanted all of her.

Her body purring into mine, as I slid against her, both of us wanting to be so much closer but never getting close enough.

Letting our hands fight each other for every touch of skin we could finally touch, our lips kissing everywhere we could kiss, I finally filled her body with mine.

I impaled every part of me inside her.

I gave her everything I had ever held back.

I gave myself over to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**First off, so sorry in my hurry to post this next chapter I posted a repeat chapter! Whoops! Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!**

**Ok so now that's out the way I know I said I was taking a break! Well I thought you deserved the final chapter. I WILL be writing a sequel hopefully in the New Year and my thoughts are that it will be written about Damon & Elena's first time out together, facing all the other characters and all their opinions! Of course it will include the dedicated amount of passion between Delena and it will be mainly based on their pov's.**

**I thank you all profusely for giving me the confidence I needed to write this story, to help me carry it on and finish it, something I never anticipated I would do.**

**The Final chapter…**

**Nothing compares to you**

How had the hours we had spent together slipped by in two days? It seemed we had barely scratched the surface of everything we needed to share.

There would never be enough time to indulge in each other.

Everything that had needed to be said, had now been said in open admissions of love, without burden, or guilt.

We no longer had to deny the chemistry that crackled between us, we would be free to embrace it.

It was certain that if we attempted to hide it, it would always be evident in every look we shared from now on.

The confines of the boarding house had been protecting us from the prying eyes of the world, its privacy sheltering the beginnings of what was to be a new start for us, together.

All to soon the outside was calling us back to reality, telling us that to move on we had to face whatever obstacles came our way.

And there would be obstacles.

We both anticipated it.

I was ever knowing it would never be a smooth transition, too many people wanting to protect Elena, hoping their voices of disapproval would dissuade her, change what was already in her heart for me.

I, however felt a newfound confidence, I felt reassured that she would never let that happen, she wouldn't allow it.

She had made up her mind.

We had both dressed in a fashion that was unhurried, neither of us wanting it to be over this soon.

Both counting how long till we could come back to this sanctuary, safe haven we had made for those moments of private intimacy we couldn't get enough of.

Taking her hand in mine, I brushed a kiss against her lips, my eyes reassuring her that we would survive.

We would always survive.

**Until the sequel….**


	14. Chapter 14

Oh Wow, Wow, Wow! I can't believe how many of you are favouring this story…Still!

I am blown away by it! Truly!

I know I have been off the circuit lately, but as you know life just gets in the way sometimes! I will be working on something very shortly and I hope I can push the bar and deliver something that achieves what this story has!

Thanks Guys xxx


End file.
